Terribly Terrible Adventures of Kanto
by kkkitn666
Summary: don't read this it's scary and i don't know why i wrote it
1. Chapter 1

kaitlin squirted blu wit a fabreeze spray can. "u stink."

"leave me alone u fruit kake!" the mail brunette whipSurge, covering his face with his sleepin Bagh. they were only together cuz kaitlin begged Blue to go with him on adventure kross kanto on a jornie far n wide..

"nu! I went out of my Wei to get Darache out of ur website, so u should repay me wit an Amulnet Koin", kitlin groned spraying a patch of grass with her air freshner before sitin down carefuly.

blue rubbed his eyes n started whimpern2 his pillow, tihknin about how terribl tings were goin "i need slep to find Growlip tomorw. donno where he went."

wow". do u not kno how divastaked i am? to? team rokkit took my gosh dang Abra"!

Caitlin did her spraying ting again before laying down on the soggy, wet gwas next two blo.. "blue i need to tel u somethin'."

"wat is it for d last time, kitlin!" blue open'd his sleepin bagh and had a rly angrey expresion on his face.

suddnli caitlin turned on her pokegear n playd the raido. it was da sound waves of Nation Park And Caitlin Was Smiling Romantically At Him While Blushing, Rubbing Her Cheek Really, Really Nervously. "Look I dont Know How Ro Tell You This, But. . ."

"im not to censored about what u have to say to me rite now" blu said throwin a lit stick from their fire into kitlins hare, gettin really angy. "ur hairs on fire"

"u have a Weedle On Your Back Dats All I Wanted To Tell Yhu Gosh!" Kitlin cried, spraying her air freshenerre into her hair which only made things worst. "oh no what heff u done!"

blu sat up startled, holdin closlie to his knees as he realized he was layin on his back and not his stomach! den were was da weedle at!? He Got up n saw that Kitlin was Not Kitlin! SHe was A gastly! Oh Mighteynas!

Bloo got scurred and whent home to Mac cuz he needed more Fosters Home For Imagin'ry friends to maik it out of this One!


	2. Chapter 2

n den the next day of awaken, blue awoke. kitlin wuz stirring n her sleep n woke up at almost da same time as her boyfren was. just kitting thy wenret boyfrien girlfren yit.

"Good Morning America" CaitLin Said As She Stood Up With Her Fabreeze Container "I'm Ready For Anotha Great Day.!"

i hav to fi"nd growlip" blu hurried and put hes sleeping badk up, shaking his fits as he put his pakpack on. "grolwip" were are you"! he screamed, cuping his hands ovr his meowth.

"u will never find him like dat" Kitlin sighed, sprayin d trees wit a whisp of fabreese. :)

"i waner b the very pest, like no one ever wads. 2 catch them is my reallyest test to train thme is my caused" gary oak exclamied i mean blu...gary oak is ashs rival.

thyer harts so true their courage will pull them through. gotta catch em all. every challenge along the way with corage they wil face, they wil battel evewy day. come with blu the time is rite there is no better teem! arm n arm theyl win the fite its always ben their dream!

its u n blue, u know its ur destiblu.. oh ure his best friend in a world he must find growlip. his hearts so true.. his courage will pull him thru.. hell teach u and shell teach u, pokemon, gotta catch e, all.

so blu found a pickatoo and kitlin was screamin her motuh and nose off realy excitedly because who even knew dat she was gonna find 1! kaitlin was like "dam i gotta katch it" so she threw a great ball at it

"pokemon gotta catch em, all i know its my detsiny oh your my bets friend, in a world we mist defindd. our hearts so true, our corage will pull os thruough. you teach me and ill teach u," kitlin murmuered as her pokemon ball shook.. and hsook.. and.. DID SHE CATC D POKEMON? WELL STAY TUNE FOR NEX CAHPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

"smell ya later" sed the pickachoo as it escaped kitlins pokeball and ran off into the wildreness.

kaitlin started to cry her brown hair flowin cutely n the Fabreeze. blu walked ovr to her n hugged her very dramatik and sympatheticly, wondrin why such a weak lvl 4 pikachu wod not stay n d pokeballoo.

"i tink onli psycik pokemon hav d hawts for u", da young boi sed in remorce "!oh frudge i still have to find growlip!"

n so they went on for hors on end until they reached pewtar town n den growlip was there likin a wild caterpee n paralyzed it. blu exlaimed a big remark and gapsed Loudredly! "wow how did u manage that growlip!" he implyed that growlip especade from team rokkit no problem. "ur an idot growlip"

caitlin strugled to find words to sau for such a romantic n nice n cute n hot n sweet n interesting n lovely n awsome n akard n strange n filin n georgina n charlie n the choclate faktry n british n yugiohish n fgriendship n lilkuriohbo n malificicent moment.

"do doo doo doo doo doo pokemon joto do do everyone wants to ge ur master evey one wants to show their skiles and maik der wa to top of d hill one mo step up the later

"its a hole new poliworhl we live in and we still...yea..." blu said confusing season 1 and 3 for some reason. "wel anways i got u back growlip and im realy hapy about dat."

growlip liked n paralyized blu, barkn and wagin his tail wil foming at the mouth cuz team rokkiot gave him zubat rabites.

"il let that dam red defete all da rockets. smel ya later gramps" whispered blu and smiled at growlip even tho he was mentally retarded at this pionte.. :/

kitlin threw blu over her sholder cuz she had super human powers like that guy in Radiant Historia for DS lol. esept seh didnt have a wite cronical. then growlip ran after her n sniffer her shoes cuz her shoes stank.

den kitlin did the stanky leg all the way to the pkmn center :)


	4. Chapter 4

on dis grate dei blu n kitlin were toaking inside of d museum wit all d clefaeries like rfom Neopets but Pokemon style Gangnam style hehe:) and kitlin was mad cuz everything wuz from 1960s and it was the year 2500s, like how did that even make sense to put dis stuff ehre like dat

den a fishman by d name of brok came n n loked at gary wit wide eyelids. he ran ova to him n shouted at his face, "i sele u a eartquack for 100 gurds"

"wat is a gurd"? blue axed curryosly. lol. "i like curry noddles import form chyna"

"ur hairespray is improt from china thats are biggtits import we all use hairspra in the worlde of pokemon" brok nodded sympathy, altso agreing that curri nodles were best.

blu looks at kitlin an ax,"how do i make gurds lol"

"dont kno lol" caitlin replied heftily and glansed around the room as she stole a mon stone. "i hope no one notices"

"notices what" askes blu, ignorng brok who is talking about onyx and geodude"lol"

"ohh nothing"!

then brok says to blu,"anyways callenge the gym sometime ok you look really god traner have a earthquak" he handed him one for free 0 pokedollars and 0 gurds "but you are pokimon cant learn it so i wish u luck on ur johto journeys"

"thanxs a lot this is really utsful!" blu exlcamate pointed, watching brok walk out of the museum and kitlin dragged blu buy the collar and exited also

"we cant stay here""and just why not "

then they went to rote 3 or 4 i cant remember wich and kitlin wa slike "look wat i took from d museum a MOON STONE!we need to catch a clefaerie"

"clefaerie is not a gohst or psycic your beter off not doing that.."

"ur right lets chalange the pokemon leader"

"ok" said blu hesititly and ran to the gym of peweter town.

wen they got they're, the leader looked odly like brok from them useum. blu was confused and then brok said,"im not who u think i am *QUACK!*"

then blu sent out his growlip and usied dig because he bribered his grandpa-pa jenkins oak for it, so yeah and then onix daid and hgeodude daid in the pogeyballoos because growlip was too much of a match for them

the gym leader screamed at blu and gave him pewter rock badj and smiled."good job :Pi hope you gots what it take to be a pokemon matser try going to the pokemon leage"

"ok" and gary and kitlin went back to virdian forest. stay tune'd for the future chapeter of blu and kitlin goig to teh pokemowne leag!


	5. Chapter 5

n so it was a brite and sunney dei with a lot of pidgey in the air getting chased by spearows. nothin new.. so..

blue was in the area of the mankeys and a random rock for no reason i think this was route 4 but dont take my word. anyways so there was a mankei and blu kickde it then he got made and.

the mankey sed, nothin beat a jelly filed donut. like the brarak obama of our nation (amerika) did. it was no onirgiri, and blues foods got stolen from his backpack from a nidoran which was retharded he tohught.

so blue sent out his level 500 growlip that he caught by the cinnabar eyelids. it was really a missingno. but keep that safe within the walls of this fanfic ok?!

growlip broek the fourth wall by growling, "you can use AR codes to get shiny pokemon !" which was a useless piece of info if u dont have an AR. "make sure to use an emulaRF ARF BARK BARK!"

blue was so confused then he comanded his growlip to takkle the nidoran MALE! and then blu sent a pokemon balloo at the thingy and he cot it and trained the nidoran to level 9 because he didnt feel like flippin pidgeys off to get in his balls today. :/ growlip truely was only level 7 but still dominated every pokemon

so kitlin was jealous and rushed gary oak to the pokemon league before he got a lil too arogent. "oh rice balls" kitlin said tripping over the moankies territorie. blue ran off n ditched her n her time of need n proceded to the buildeing.

"welcome to the pkmn league only ppl who have 8 badgers can battle lorlei and her sarvents" smiled an occifer :)

"dammit" blu said and ran out to find kitlin who was no were in sight. she probly got eated by the mankeys or something. "oh caitlin i hope she whited out and found hersel fin a pokemon senter"

he walked back cautiousley to viridian and got confused because red was rite ther "h-hello smelly head poopie brain" he was nerbpos because red used to be gay for him in the olden days

red stood silentrie and threw out his pokeballoo of his boobasore.

"fuck" blu sent out growlip and growlip embered every possibel place on boobasores body. "hehe take that red "

red looked down and cried a tear, a slow moving one like that gif of the afro american crying wich is really depressing. red returned his boobasore and storted to walk away.

blu topped him with his shoulder. "idiot u cant go that way unless u have ate badgers anyway smell ya later!" he ran off to find caitlin which took him 4 hrs and then they headed to the cave east o fpewter city.

then! caitlins eyes widered as she feasted upon a zubat and ate it raw. "im a vampyre"

then bloo looked at her very confusedly an dsighed. "u are no Bella Swan shut up Caitlin before I call your butler on you."

"Sheesh capeesh fine." Kitlin murmured, rubbing her eyes with her derss.

"ok well i need to take a nape," he shrugged and went to sleep on geodudes and kaitlin followed his actions.

"ok she said." and that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

blew furrowed his brow because the other one got shvaed off in the night cuz kitlin insisted there was a disease on it or osmething. like hiv gaary's eyebrown had hiv on it yeah lol.

but anyway they made it out of the cave and kitlin threw a moonstone at a clefaerie and hit it in the brain causing it to die while evolving so there was a clefbell dead from a massive concussion for no reason in a dark dark room.

blue looked to the ground and thoguht deeply for a momnet. "i think there are abras around this place" he shook his head and looked at a spearow and threw a pokeballoo at it. he still didnt notice hie had a unibrown. "im kinda confused if u should get one or not but its psykick, so catch it if we run into one..." he walked over to pick up his spearow nonchalantly because who cared if he caught a stuipd bird.. all they were good for was pepe and popoing.

kitlin olooked into the distants and her eyes poppedout of her head. "ohmigawd homigawd trheres a kadabrara oo ma ma ga ga oo la la i want ur bad romance!"

"wow im jealos go get it even tho u have no polkamon!" blue screamed his ear drums off and popped them haha. meanwhile as kitlin went to go get it he trained his stuipd dumb spearow hard to the core and made it ebolb to a ginourmous piece of ass called a fareow. "wow oh wow"

and during the tiem he did all that kitlin was persuedeing with Elvis Presley (she already named Kadabrara that lmao even tho she did not catch it yet"please elivs i need to catch u so we can be buds for life and i can show darach a thing or duo)" she never learned to count because she had ADHD

elvis preseley opened his mouth to say something but never mind that he thought as he started firebending the grass with his pskick powress. "fuck yeah making pokemon a map of japan"

"whats japan"

"duno"

"then whyd u say it"

"my mom alakazam zoop zibbity zoo wop dop shop cop zoo taught me that word but i cant remember"

"um okay yes get in thje p okeball and ill teach u how to waterbend u can be the next avatard."

"ok." so elivs presley was smart hungry and kitlin put him brokeNCYDE her pokeballo and sceamed as she tripped over the ledge and fail on blue who was taking a random nap he had a neurological disordar.

"we r going to face mistyt the jim leader tomorrow dont forget"


	7. Chapter 7

"bam bam bamamamamam BAM!" blu screamed as he beat up mistys starmy with a flick of his wrist. just kidding he cheated and snet out all tres mundos (idk what mundos means but it fits) (i just google translated it a nd it means three worlds).

nirdoan was aworld fearow was a world and growlip was a world. it was quite a doozy wen he realized cheating was cool so he considered joining d team rocket alliance but never mind that. hed get arristed for crimez he dint comit like not cheating cuz not cheaitng is a crime in blues eyes.

'just stop attakking srtarmie its diamond is blinkering!" misty screamed screame screamed really loud loud louDRED! "god dammit everything is not going COncordia to plan I JUST CANT BELEIVE u woN! well have this tm bubblebeam and this cascade bafge. u can trane ur pokemon to level 40 i think i dont know i forgot lol. its 30 really but 40 for safe meashoors."

she recaled her stamie into the pokeballoo and banged her head into the wall until pieces of her brain flew out and then she died on the spot.

"i supose this would make me a murderer a serial killer a ding dong faggot brain head dooby looby,"ggary oak frowned.

kitlan gave blu a can of cream of chcikcen soup. "this is ur reward an old man with a zaptwo gave it to me."

"u should be eating it then"

"i ate his zaptwo" kitrlan looked away with sad eyes and walked out holding hands with blu who was rally angr about this whole situation. she burped and feathers flew o utta her mouth/..

elvis looked at the sky"its only noon lets go to th engugest bridge and eat some nuggest"

"ok" kitlan and blu ran to the bridge and red was back again stalking him creepily

red stood there silentlie and sent owl a big bug. it was a kockuna with slicers comin out of its shell

O.O "dam u got an old gen kakuna u only see those in red and blew!" O.O

aganst all odd blue just used growlip cuz red only had grass type for some reason

"there r fire stones at celadon"elvis said and hugged kitlin and blue happy that red was gone. "ltes eat nuggest and soap"

so they did


	8. Chapter 8

evey time they tryed to get into the saprina city i forgot what it was called but there's silph company in there also. the guards would say oh boy im thirsty but im on duty, so blu offered to pe in they or mouths but, it dindt work.

tehy travelled into vermillion and went into a boat and found some old guy with a trash can huddled in his arms as he threw up in it. kitlin rubbed his back and peered into the trashcan "ops i shouldnta done that!"

"wow ur one big idiot im gonna go down stares and make sure no one has to witness this big mess" blu walked out and stared hard cold at the wall and saw red trie to pass by him. "uh red if you are stalking me back off"

blue cot a raitcate somewhere but no one knows so he sent it out and snickered "jut u wait"

red almost said something but never mind he thught and groaned as he accidentally reached around his belt and thew the wrong pokeballoo. it was another cockuna. "...fuck" he said under his breath, ruining the whole ambiguous character thign. "god dammit fuck me in tbe boobies fuck fuck fuck fuckf uck"

"ur gonna get breast cancer like that" blu said and comanded his raticatre to use hyper fang and so raticate hyepr fanged the wall and snet theboat into a cataclysm making it sink. blu panicked, returned his pokemon and stared at red who looked to the ground and blue laffed knowing he won

kitlin looked at blue from inside the captains room and said "i ate the captain and his vomit so everythings ok lets escape this place it ook all his HM cuts"

"ok" blue said and scedaddled away feom red and red died drowning smilingi faking a laughing

this was one of many adventures they had of drowning people and this is one of many hints that kitlin was a cannibalistic sociopath. theres a differents between socio and psycho just so u know. kitlin has feeling. one time she ate that pikachu that wouldnt let her catch it and she felt bad. the end


	9. Chapter 9

"how come america shoops out every pic of rice ball with stupid efing sandwiches" blue askd face planting the ground. "my onirgi is shooped into a dam cupcake what the HECK! it doesnt even taste like a cupcake n its making me SICK as a DOG!"

"im sorry dear" kitlin frowned and hugged blue from behind in a romantic-y way. "evrything will be ok hun hunyy hun deary dear dearest"

"whatEVAAAA you dont even go here" mean girls references 2k12 thought blue happily even though he messed the quote. "uhh"

"wehat is it lol" kitlin frowned even bigger and created a blackhole and she got sucked into it for a few seconds, then she popped out with a cuboo and ate its intestines. it wasnt gory because the cubchoo didnt even exist anyway so kiotlin was retarded again.

bvlue shook his head in digust anf stood up from the top of the snorlax. "i dont know why anyone thought it wasnt a good idea to just camp out on this giant green jelly bean"

"green bean jiant just liek from the canned green beans!" 666kitntlin screamed loudly. "ok yea its dangerous up here actrually this guy could turn over in his sleep"

and with that snorlax turned over and crahsed the hell o ut of blues spinal cord and flattened jhim out like kirby and dint move for another 24 hrs, causing a delay in their trip to lavender town.

"fuk!" blue screamed as they ran around in the dark cave running aorund getting chased by thousands of zubats and raticate was dam dead back in the states (by the ladder entrance it wasnt reds fault on contrary to evreyone's opinions on this wohle "gary's raitcate is dead" on Creepypasta/v/ or whatever the heck that 4chan board is called because i frankly dont give doulbe craps thi sis really wat hapepend and if you dont like it well u better accept it before u die or N and Darkrai r coming for u im foreshadowing ur life wanker)

"its oko i have Elbvis Preslet!" Kitlin opened up her Pokeball and Kabadra bent spoons and sent all the Zubats to Pokehell. "Take that everyone on planet kanto! me and elivs are going to ruin the world! i mean rule! i mean what!"

"heh sometimes u are the dummest person i know" blue screamed and tripped up the ladder somehow, defying gravity, giving no shits about his dead raticate he let the onixes eat back there. "whatever elts just go pretend im mad at red in the graveyard and you stay hidden becuse i dont want RED to know im travellnig with you because he hasnt seen you yet and by god if he does people all around the world are ogung to know"

"oh my god your right let me just pack my bags ill be in sabrina town training Elvis in the karate chop place and im gonna get me a hitmonchan or lee or whategegegegegegeg eg eg ege g e ge g eg e egg EGG eg eg eggs eeg also example egg eg eg eg eg" she sounded like a computer for a second then she bolted off in embarrassment. "crap"

blue wide eyed her in the back of her noggin and he k new that she knew that he knew she could feel him glaring at him. he ran up the stares of the grave building (why the heck was that place even a 5-story memorial site or whatever, like why are there graves there... wouldnt it effing stink of rotting pokemon carcasses (asses) thats really gross like what) and waited for red to approach him for another 20 days.


	10. Chapter 10

"y the hel did i just forget to get vrmillion badge 15 days ago dammit now i have to ride fearow back to it" blue said and ran down the stares of the big graveyard thingy and red was there. ".. fuck me in the big booty hole i bet he got a pikachew or something cuz inspiration from there" he whipsered onder his breathe.

and shure enough red popped out a level 20 pikachu and smirked becauwes it was really shokcing he wasnt have a grass type.

"thats really messed up smell ya" gary muttered darkly and THREW out a pokeballoo which was nidorans. "ok nidoran u atack that picako"

"ok i will" nidoran said in his nidoran lanuage and drooled poison all over reds small pikachu which lets just say that he ended up buying out all the speed enhancers at celadon after this

pikachu started to melt or osmetihgn and so red withdrew it and trhew out his bulbasew which ended up dying cuz it hopped into ap u ddle of big fat pisin.

"wow" bkue said akwardly and looked at n idoran who was glowing really wite and he exclamed, "holy mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmoyl! i cant i cant i cant beathe"

nidoran ebolbe to nidoprino! "dam son this is the best" blue said loudyl and red cried all thew ay home threwing blue 500 dollars in chas and ran away to pallet town to get mr mime.

istead of fleiyng he rode his nidoprino to the nearest way to get to vermillion, rode over the snorlax and peed all over the place on him and made him get up and fall into the water because the stench was so terrible. so yeh.

nidoprino didnt learn the move cut so he just rode over the weeds like any civilized ACTUAL HUMAN BEING would instead of using cut like what the hell kind of person would THROW OUT THEIR POKEMON FOR LITERALLY 3.5 SECONDS JUST TO CUT A PIECE OF BROCCOLI AND RETURN IT AGAIN UGH POKENEGLECT

to be continued because the vermillion gym was closed for maintenence


	11. Chapter 11

"ok stop that right now elbis persley ur pwning them too hard"! kitlin screamed a loud. elbis was spooning the is of a machoke out with his bent spoons (his bent nob) (lmfao) and was not remorseful at all. it was speculated he had bipoler or an IQ of a serial killer.

statistics shwo that 70% of serial killers r left handed acorrding to effing .org this means dont rely on if ure reading this rihgt now. if u arent sorry you arent learning valuable info

"im not left handed im right" elbis showted into a microphone somewhere and stabbed machoke with the end of his spoon;

"o kstop ill give u a freaking hitmonchan if u stop"

"NO! I WANT ALAKAZAM ILL TRADE U BACK AND FORTH FOR ELBIS TO BECUM ARAKIZIM" ok" klit screamed in distraughtely. "im not happy about dis at owl. :/"

"this is what u get for being born in sinoh or whatever"

"u not supposed to know thats real"

"I went to johot before u were born"

"holy moly whats a johot" klit screamed as her elbis went thru the GBC link cable hoping it owuldnt pop and kill him like the Charizard named oh fuck well theres a guy named Steven who owned a Charzaird and it was a fanfic but lord i dont remember who it was so enver mind

promptly the karate master kicked her out "another trainer is schedule to learn the karate moves of my machkoe you just kiolled so i neeed to clone it with mewtwo but you didnt here it from me"

"uh.. ok?" elbis said and teleported to the lavander downs.

menwahle gary just beat up Lt Surge. "tank u mr lite for this pwnsome badge i jstu won with my fearaw"

"y-yeah im supiesed u pwned me with a bird pokemon thats not something u see 'round these ports." (get it lmao)

"fuk that was funny" gary rofled and ran out with his fearow and flew back to lavender because fuck HMs who needs 'em.

when gary and kitlin met up blue was surprise that elbis was a large guy with a m ustache he looked like a monk with cat ears. "whoa slwobro u cool lookin ho"

"lmao" elbis winked at the audience suggestively. "and that concludes the 2nd chapter for today for no good reason"


	12. Chapter 12

after levender town and burning down the graveyeard and making it into a pokegear plaace, blue and caitlin found there way to a whole new world aka celadon city where blu got all excited because he could get a fire stone here like effin elvis told him he could

"holy ship!" blu screamed, flying into the open windows of the mall in celadon, ditching wait i forgot did i already do this city? well whatever u can read this again. anywho

both citlin and elbis stood n front of a laik in celadon wondering why it made any cents to fence in urself and have to swim every time you wanted to get out. "hey" said the guy across the pond

elbivs used his spoonst o clear a pathway through the water and caitlin walkthrough it carefully not to touch the water. "hey"

the old man squinted and smirked "i been watchin u across the river. will u lift ur skirt"

"skirt?" caitlin took 2 weeks to figure out what he meant and then she was like, "DUDE! THIS IS A DRESS"

but sadly the old man didnt hear her because he passed away :(

in the mean time blu finally made it to the top of the mall on the stairs because he took a detour around th emall looking at potions and balls and **MOST IMPORTANTLY** people _trading pokemon on their GBCs whic_h made no fucking sense

like if u wanna be a pkmn trainer there r_ flipping pokemon outside c_eladon go catch those and stop living in a dream world u are in kanto u flippin lazy nerd idiot faggots. anyways now that thats outta der way.!

blue got to the treasure shop and there as a guy there with glasses beind a counter staring at him friendlyly. "hey"

"hey"

"i been watchin u across the river. will u lift ur skirt"

"skirt?" it also took blu 2 weeks to figure out what he meant and then she was like, "DUDE! THIS IS PANTS!"

but sadly the old man didnt hear him because he was jamming to 4-bits of skrillex :(

blu tapped him on the shoulder and said "how much is this fire stone worth"

"5000 poker doler"

"WHAT! ARE U FRIGIN KIDIN ME RIGHT NOW! CHEESE & RICE!" blu shouted and remember that he forgot to collect his pennies from all the gym leaders he beat and also traienrs "NO.. can i hold it."

"ok u can"

so blu tok a ghold of a stone and send out his growlip very sneakily and touched the stone to growlips fur and then growlip evolbed. and then the man who skirlex was like "wow u just shop lifted omgggggg im tellin"

then blu was like "no u aint ill blow ur house down im a wolf" then arcanip smile like cat. then the guy behind the counter zipped his pierced zipper lips and turned around and cried sadly, "it took me 50 years to find that fire stone. gi get no sempathy"

it took another 2 weeks for caitlin and blu to find each other in the puzzle of what celdaon mall was.


	13. Chapter 13

so anyways when they finally made it back to celadon outside 1 month later. it seemed red pwned erika wit his bulbasore. . . it's quite a monstrocity it was. especaily for blue. blue was on top and not on bottom like red the submissive faggot and he hda to beat red the fukkin champion of beating up team rokkit rokkit so he went down to the game corner and started gamblin'

gamblins not 4kidz! 18 or above onli plz (or 21 i cant remember dont know dont care sorry not sorry) blu got rly mad cuz he lost 7 times in a row which was sposed to be a lucky number and citlin was like "we should go view the posters it might gives us hints ons hows tos cheats the slotses."

so they did and elbis squinted at one of them deeply for a few long pauses and went, "there is something evil under neath this poste.r"

then blu opene it before red could do sh-i-t but then he zipped around and a rokkit rokkit punched im blue in the face haha geddit. he awoke inside erikas gym with citlin and citlins elbis

elbis  
used  
HIS  
MUSTACHE as a WEAPON  
and KILELD ALL THE VILEPLUMES AND TANGELALS OF THE VAST FOREST THAT CELDAON GYM WAS UNLIKE THE CELDAON MALL WHICH WAS OF MANY PUZZLES.

then the tangalal peeds and vilemiplues pooped. nothing hurted elbis more than that jk nothing hurt him his mustache protected him with mustache power like the dudes in bo-bo-bo bo-bo-bo-bo. it was too real. except bobobobobobobo had nose hair and used his nose hair for whipping and being awesome and it was cute and lovely and blu wanted to stick bobobobobbooboboboboboboobs nose hairs in his anus.

ekria gave elbis a bage because citlin didnt deseve it. she didnt do yeh. ok the end forget wat i was writin but next up back to saprina town


	14. Chapter 14

never mind saprina town tok its turn for the worst. red had to face wait never mind blue has to go there anyway.

"ok." he said thinking loudly. "guys i have an idea." then he realized he wasnt even talking. "ok guys," he said, "i have an idea."

"we have to go to that thing with the water fountain in the middle. kkkitn666 cant remember what its called but we're going there and we have to get there before red."

"ok" said caitlin very very agitatedly. "i know what to do. i taught alakazam fruit loops transportation. whatever that is. but he insists it is a thing."

"did you already forget my name," said elbis presely in hurt.

"it's been 4 damn months don't tell me that you have problems remembering things"

"as we walk the streets are bleeding," blue said reciting A Static Lullaby's song lyrics. "telerport us there."

"kay sure no problem," said Caitlin. She immediately stuck her hand in the air, index finger pointing to the sky. A bright light enveloped her and she turned white for only a moment, and when the light died down, Blue realized she had changed her attire in mere milliseconds. She was now a Madoka Magica. "thats not fruit loops transportation.."

"guess we'll have to walk" said blue in disappointment

it was then that elbis sighed and just teleported them there on his own, knowing for sure that they would probably get off track somehow

blue screamed and charged up the stairs, battling rockets and raticates and voltorbs and igloos until he got tired and took a nap

caitlin and elbis looked at each other in fright, then teleported to saprina and had some tea with her. so the gym was closed

stay tune for the next chapter were blue and red face off in a duel that they will not forget fuh rill


	15. Chapter 15

Blue awoke to a loud whizzing noise by the transportation tile near him. Quickly, the young brunette stood and rubbed his tired eyes. Either the next person entering this room, who was currently shrouded in a bright white light, was another Rocket or Red himself. As the person stepped toward him, Blue quickly shook himself and smacked both his cheeks a couple of times.

"Hello, Red," Blue rubbed his hands together greedily, hoping that his rival would have quite a stash of cash. "It's been awhile."

Red only nodded, as usual. From his belt his hand grabbed a Pokeball and immediately called out his most trustworthy Pokemon - Pikachu.

A Pikachu? Same strategy as usual, which was unsurprising to Blue. Arcanip was too large for this building, and Fearow had not been listening to him since they left Lavender Town. Nidoprino was his only hope.

"Okay Red, get ready to meet your match!" Even though Red had already done this and knew about Blue, Blue couldn't help himself. The Nidoprino Blue raised so well appeared at his side and grumbled under his breath.

Pikachu, without following Red's command, darted toward Nidoprino and started to glow a yellow, electricity spewing from its round pockets on its face.

A growl came from Nidoprino as the glow turned into a shockwave and enveloped Nidoprino's body, turning into little specks of lightning and bouncing off him. The large purple Pokemon leaped on top of Pikachu before it could squirm away and bit ferociously into Pikachu's neck, sending the little mouse into a screaming fit.

Wide-eyed, Red stepped forward and shouted, "Thunder!"

With that, another storm of electricity rained down on both Nidoprino and Pikachu, making the two screech. The Poison type crawled off and tried shaking away the jolt as Pikachu got back up and gave it a Thunder Wave.

Now paralyzed, Nidoprino's body became tense and moved a lot slower, trying to headcharge Pikachu to no avail. Another spark came out of the sacks on Pikachu's face and shocked Nidoprino as hard as it could before pacing backward on the floor. The poor, horned Pokemon fell on its side and fainted, its eyes rolling into the back of its head while Pikachu giggled maniacally.

"No!" Blue said, recalling Nidoprino and staring cold faced at Red. "I can't believe this!"

Red snickered and carried on his merrily way, leaving Blue to do whatever the fuck he pleased.

blu qickly teleported himself the way out and pkmn centered, meeting citlin and elbis and saprina at the bar next to them sta tuned because theres really nothing tew look forward 2.


End file.
